undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Flowey
Flowey es un monstruo flor y el primer personaje con el que te encuentras y hablas al comenzar una partida de Undertale, te presenta las bases de la jugabilidad de los combates (mediante engaños en los que te incitará a chocar con sus semillas) intentando incrementar tu LV (o LOVE) usando sus "bolitas de amabilidad". Apariencia Flowey aparece como una gran flor con 6 pétalos amarillos alrededor de su cabeza. Su cara cambia drásticamente dependiendo de sus emociones. En ocasiones es mostrado con hojas. Personalidad Flowey tiene una expresión alegre, pero puede alterarla rápidamente dependiendo de sus emociones. Al principio, se presenta como alguien amable y simpático. Tiene la costumbre de llamarse "tu mejor amigo" y, como su padre utiliza palabras educadas como "caramba" al final de sus oraciones. Pero conforme avanza la escena, se va volviendo más y más malvado, revelando su verdadera naturaleza e intentando acabar con el protagonista. Tiende a llamar a todo el mundo un idiota. Es espantado por Toriel, aunque reaparece al final de las ruinas, comentando las acciones del personaje hasta ese momento. Como se muestra a lo largo del juego, Flowey posee un carácter malévolo y cruel, reprendiendo constantemente al protagonista por ignorar su consejo de "matar o morir" (filosofía que comparte con Chara), y expresando con frecuencia su deseo de destruir el mundo. Es muy calculador y sutil si las circunstancias lo requieren, llegando a manipular al jugador en el Final Neutral para que le traiga tantas almas de monstruos como pueda encontrar, y siendo capaz de mantener sus recuerdos entre "SAVEs" (ya que él tuvo la habilidad de "guardar" por sí mismo). También tiene un maléfico sentido del humor, como se ve en su batalla final, en la que se transforma en algo conocido como "Photoshop Flowey". A pesar de toda su crueldad y, por lo general, acciones malvadas, se insinúa que Flowey ve al protagonista casi como un amigo. Como se revela en la Ruta Pacifista y en la Ruta Genocida, él carece de alma y, por lo tanto, de la capacidad de sentir amor o cualquier otra emoción. Su maldad podría ser un mero intento suyo por sentir algo, aunque sea odio hacia él mismo. Es incierto si se puede considerar a Flowey como "monstruo", ya que es capaz de absorber almas humanas y de monstruos, mientras que en la entrada 7 del Verdadero Laboratorio se explicita que los monstruos no pueden absorber las almas de sus semejantes. Además, el experimento de Alphys que lo creó tenía como objetivo ver que pasaba cuando se inyectaba Determinación a algo que "no era humano ni monstruo". Historia Ver aquí Citas * "Howdy!" (¡Holis!) * "In this world, it's kill or be killed." (En este mundo es matar o morir.) * "Don't you have anything better to do?" (¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?) En Batalla Ataques Los dos ataques que usa Flowey son 5 semillas que se dirigen ligeramente hacia ti, y un gran círculo de semillas que te rodean. Es capaz de aumentar la velocidad de las mismas, aunque los límites de sus ataques y la velocidad de los mismos son desconocidos. Jefe Si durante el combate contra Asgore en la ruta Neutral se le perdona, Flowey aparecerá y lo matará él mismo, absorbiendo las almas de los 6 humanos y aumentando drásticamente su poder como consecuencia. Por otro lado, Flowey robará las almas de los humanos si el jugador elige matar a Asgore. Entonces, el juego se cerrará y, al abrirlo de nuevo, tu archivo de guardado habrá sido reemplazado por el de Flowey, que presenta un LV de 9999, y en lugar del título del juego se leerá FloweyTale. La Determinación de Flowey ahora supera la tuya, lo que le permite manipular el juego, su data y sus lineas temporales. Tras reabrir el juego, empezará una batalla de Jefe contra Flowey, que habrá adoptado una apariencia espantosa. Esta batalla no está orientada hacia el género RPG, sino que consiste íntegramente en esquivar los ataques de Flowey. El jugador debe activar los botones de Actuar/Combatir que aparecerán aleatoriamente por la pantalla. Para disminuir la altísima defensa de Flowey, el jugador deberá pedir ayuda a cada una de las 6 almas humanas (el juego recuerda a que almas se les ha pedido ayuda entre las muertes que tengan lugar en esta batalla). Flowey 'guarda' y 'carga' durante la batalla con la intención de confundir al jugador. Si el personaje muere, Flowey aparecerá en la pantalla de Game Over pará atormentar al jugador y acto seguido cerrará el juego. Además, llevará una cuenta del número de muertes. Cuando la VIT de Flowey disminuya, tendrás que decidir si matarlo o perdonarlo. Si lo perdonas, Flowey, que no entiende porque el jugador es tan bueno con él, amenazará con matar a todos los seres queridos del jugador para que éste cambie de opinión. Sin embargo, si se le deja vivir, no afectará negativamente al final del juego. Flowey mencionará entonces que podrías haberte hecho más amigo de Papyrus, Undyne o Alphys, dependiendo en cuanto hayas avanzado en sus historias. Esto te permite recuperar tu archivo de guardado previo a la batalla final y desbloqueará la última misión tras la que se encuentra el Verdadero Laboratorio y el Final Pacifista. Si el jugador mata a Flowey, éste no reaparecerá en las secuencias iniciales si se empieza una partida nueva, pero si que lo hará al final de la misma y en fugaces ocasiones en el borde de la pantalla. Si Flowey ya ha sido derrotado en la Ruta Neutral, no volverá a retar al jugador en ninguno de los finales neutrales. Relaciones Frisk Flowey intenta matar a Frisk al principio del juego mediante un engaño en el que adopta una actitud amistosa. Tras fracasar, le observará en secreto a lo largo del juego. Al final de las ruinas, Flowey habla con Frisk de nuevo, normalmente en un tono apático y e indignado (a no ser que se siga la Ruta Genocida). Intenta convencerle de que siga su actitud de "asesinar o ser asesinado". En el final Neutral, Flowey se regocija robando la habilidad de 'Guardar' a Frisk, y la usa para atraparle en un mundo donde pueda matarle una y otra vez. El Humano Caído/Chara Debido a sus recuerdos, Flowey considera al Humano Caído como su mejor amigo, pero no es un sentimiento mutuo. Flowey se da cuenta al final de la ruta Genocida y descubre que el Humano Caído lo mataría si vacilar si se interpusiese en su camino, causándole un ataque de pánico que le hace rogar por misericordia. La muerte de Flowey en esta ruta es obligatoria, ya que no hay manera de perdonarle. Toriel Después de que Flowey huyera de Asgore, fue a las Ruinas en busca de Toriel, de la que esperaba que pudiera hacerle sentir algo de nuevo. Ella fracasó en este cometido, por lo que se desconoce si es consciente de que es la madre de Flowey. Flowey habla negativamente de Toriel, llamándola 'vieja arpía' por intentar proteger al protagonista en una ruta donde éste la mate. Asgore Cuando Asriel se despertó como Flowey, pidió ayuda y Asgore acudió a él y lo cuidó. Flowey se dió cuenta de que Asgore no era capaz de hacerle sentir nada, y huyó a las ruinas con la esperanza de que su madre pudiera. Se desconoce si Asgore sabe que Flowey es su hijo, aunque un diálogo suyo en la Ruta Genocida indica que no lo sabe. Alphys Flowey es un experimento de Alphys. En el final verdadero, se insinúa que ella sabía que la "flor parlante" de la que hablaba Papyrus era en efecto su experimento, pero se desconoce si era consciente de su verdadera identidad. Curiosidades * La risa de Flowey no es un recurso completamente nuevo, y puede ser reconocida en otros medios, como el título de PlayStation; Tomba. También se escucha dos veces en cierta canción de 'Homestuck', The Lordling, también compuesta por Toby Fox. * Si matas monstruos pero perdonas a Toriel, Flowey llevará una lista de cada uno de los que has matado al llegar al final de las Ruinas. * Si matas a Toriel y cargas la partida anterior, Flowey te recordará que ya la habías matado para atormentarte. * Si se hacen dos rutas neutrales seguidas (en la primera matando a Flowey), en la segunda, cuando Asgore se sacrifice, Flowey destruira su alma y te dira: "Hee hee hee. ¿ENSERIO pensaste que matarme haria una DIFERENCIA?. No. Cada vez que cargues tu ARCHIVO. Yo volvere. Y cada vez que trates de conseguir un final feliz... ¡Estare alli para destrozarlo! ¡¡¡Ja ja ja!!!" ''y continuara a cerrar tu juego como de costumbre. * El es uno de los dos personajes del juego que tiene una voz "canon" (el otro siendo Mettaton), ya que se le puede oir decir ''"Hmm... That's a wonderful idea!" (Hmm... ¡Esa es una maravillosa idea!). * En algunas ocaciones, si se retrocede entre habitaciones, se puede ver a Flowey volviendo apresuradamente a la tierra, inscinuando que está siguiendo y observando al jugador. (Un ejemplo es si después del "programa de cocina de Mettaton" se retrocede en dirección opuesta en el cuarto). * Originalmente, según un mensaje de Radiation en Starmen.net, Flowey iba a ser un personaje amigable en lugar de un enemigo. * Tras completar la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, y llegar a la pantalla de "The End", al salir del juego y volver a entrar aparecerá Flowey diciéndote que dejes a los protagonistas vivir sus vidas en la superficie, ya que si se reinicia la partida, le dirá al jugador que nadie recordará por lo que lucharon. Y el habla sobre ese "poder" de reiniciar, ya que el contó que sabía cómo se sentía eso. Por lo que demuestra que cambió. Cabe destacar, que al ver la pantalla de inicio, en vez de aparecer la opción de "reset", aparecerá "true reset". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Personajes principales